1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of electronic communications.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The current state of the art in networked systems strives to deliver as much of a data payload as fast as possible. Even with the current low power devices and protocols such as IEEE 802.15 and IEEE 1451, the emphasis is on transferring large amounts of data and applications.